This proposal is directed towards understanding the temporal sequence of events observed in epithelial cells after exposure to chemical carcinogens and relating these to events in vivo. Work will be concentrated on the surface and biochemical changes occurring in cells at the first detectable stage of neoplastic progression, i.e., actively growing, morphologically altered epithelial cell foci.